Electrified vehicles today can produce large amounts of power for on-board and off-board use. On-board loads may include traction motors, vehicle accessories, and other loads associated with vehicle operation. Off-board loads, referred to as auxiliary loads, are not associated with operation of the electrified vehicle. They may receive their power through a direct current (DC)-to-alternating current (AC) inverter. These auxiliary loads may include such things requiring power as appliances, computer equipment, mobile homes, or military-based weapons systems. The power available to off-board or auxiliary loads may fluctuate based on the power requirements of the electrified vehicle, particularly the powertrain. This may result is possible damage to the powered device or, at a minimum, operator dissatisfaction.